A New Pilot, Another Coordinator
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: This is my first Gundam Seed fanfic. So plz be nice. Well Kira meets up with an old friend. She is a psyhic pilot. She is very storng with her powers. She was in love with Athrun and she doesn't want to fight him. Srry bad summay. Plz r&r. Thanks a lot.
1. The Arrival

A New Pilot, another Coordinator

I DO NOT OWN ANY GUNDAM SEED CHARACTERS!!!!

Chapter 1  
  
The Arrival  
  
"Hey Kira, did you hear that we are going to go pick up another pilot?" Kira stopped ant turned to see Sai Argyle.  
  
"Yeah, but I only thought that it was only a rumor, though. So do you know anything about him?" Sai shook his head.  
  
"About her, you mean. She is a very skilled pilot. She has piloted gundams ever sense she was ten. We are also getting a new gundam. She built it by herself. She is our age and I heard that she is very beautiful. Oh yeah her name is Moonleta Comagota." Before Kira was able to say something Millialia Haww ran over to them.  
  
"Hey we're boarding the Lunar Base. You should really see the gundam. Lieutenant Ramius got the blue print of the gundam. It is amazing. Only she can pilot it. It wakes up only by her DNA. I also heard that she's physic." The two followed her to the bridge.  
  
"About time Kira Yamato. You are to greet her when she a boards and you should show her around the Archangel. She is about to a board." Then they turned and saw a young woman with light blue hair and one of her eyes were an emerald green then the other crimson blue. She wore a long green dress that had a flower on her right hand. She also wore gloves, her dress was a lot like Lacus Clyne but more crafty. Her hair was pulled back into a high bun.  
  
"Hello if you all forgot my name is Moonleta Comagota." She smiled Kira just starred at her. Sai looked like he was drooling. Then Sai pushed Kira toward Moonleta.  
  
"Hello my name is Kira Yamato; it's nice to meet you Moonleta Comagota. I will show you around the Archangel."  
  
"Yes, I have heard of you Kira. You have some profile; a pilot, a very good one at that and a coordinator. But you look different from my visions. Ah, yes that was Athrun Zala." Then she turned to Lieutenant Ramius, "Lieutenant could Kira show me to my quarters and I shall look upon the Archangel after a rest. And could you do me a very small and kind favor. Please make sure that my Moon Goddess is safely on board your ship. If any damage should happen to my gundam...well I would not be able to pilot a fight."  
  
"Yes, of course Miss Comagota, your gundam shall be under close watch. Kira please show Miss Comagota to her quarters." Kira nodded and then lead her out of the bridge. Flay was on the bridge just starring at the two rudely.  
  
"So Kira Yamato was it. How is Athrun Zala doing? I have not seen him in years." Kira looked at her in shock. She just smiled at him.  
  
"How do you know Athrun?" Then he turned and opened a door. "Oh yeah here is your room." They walked into the room. It was a simple room with a bed, table, night stand and a bed like chair near a window. Moonleta shut her door then motioned Kira to take a seat.  
  
"You don't remember do you, Kira? I guessed that I changed a lot sense we last saw each other. Arteto would be so happy to see you again. But unfortunately he passed away as with many of the others." Kira thought for a moment then smiled.  
  
"Sorry Moonlet you did change a lot over the years. I guess that Athrun is fine. So Arteto is gone right?" Moonleta slowly nodded.  
  
"So sense that we are on the Earth Forces side we have no choice but to fight him. So what has happened over the years?"  
  
"Nothing really, but Athrun is engaged I guess that you could put it that way." Moonleta looked away sadly.  
  
"Yeah, I heard he is engaged to Lacus no doubt." Kira got from where he was sitting and walked over to her. He saw that they were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah you were in love with Athrun years ago. But you have to let the past go. If you need someone to talk to you know I am here now." Moonleta hugged him.  
  
"I don't want to fight anymore, why should we fight our own friend? Thank you Kira for understanding." Kira held her tightly as she cried in his arms. Kira didn't say anything and let her cry. He wanted to do something but what could he do? But then Moonleta stopped suddenly and got out of his embrace.  
  
"Are you ok, Moonleta?" She nodded and looked at Kira. She still had tears in her eyes but she tried to smile.  
  
"Come, I want to show you my gundam I built. I had programmed her to speak to me sometimes during fights. She gives me ideas when I need them." Moonleta grabbed his hand and ran out the room with him. Once they got into the place where the gundams are stored she ran to her gundam.  
  
The Moon Goddess was just like any other gundam but the color was silver and blue. But where the cockpit was it was an odd shape of a star. The gundam MG had little guns and armor. But it was a well designed gundam.  
  
Moonleta looked behind her and saw that Kira did not move. Then she motioned him to follow her. He did. Then she opened the cockpit and went inside, Kira went in after her.  
  
The outside of the gundam looked almost like any other but the inside was large. It had no seats, it was empty but it had a star in the middle of the room. Kira wondered how someone could pilot the gundam; Moonleta saw his face and laughed.  
  
"I know that you are wondering how someone pilots such a gundam without any seats or control panel? Well I pilot the MG with my ESP." Kira still looked at her confusingly. "Well ESP, is my physic waves or powers. Only I can pilot it, which I think it good because no one could steal her nor could any one use her weapons."  
  
"Oh, so you pilot this with your mind? And weapons I didn't see any of your gundam's weapons." Moonleta giggled and smiled.  
  
"Well yes I do pilot this gundam with my mind. Her weapons are what I use my ESP for. It controls my powers and allows me to use my weapons or armor. You will see if we go into battle. And when I enter MG for a battle computerized keyboards appear and I can control my gundam by my movements or how you pilot your."  
  
"This is amazing, I never thought that they would be such a gundam that you can use with your powers."  
  
"I am the only one with such a gundam. And later if you want I can design a gundam like this for you. But I would have to figure out how you could awake your gundam by not using ESP." They laughed. But then Moonleta got out of her gundam and looked at a window and saw Flay looking at them. Kira followed her.  
  
"Oh that's Flay ever sense her father's ship was destroyed she hates me and blames everything that goes wrong on me."  
  
"I know, still you did try your best even though you could not hit Athrun. She has quiet a grudge against you. I don't know why she blames you; you fight so hard as the only gundam pilot aboard the Archangel. She just doesn't understand what you are going though or what you have been through. All she does is sits on her butt and thinks that she is helping out, when she is not." Kira nodded but then looked away sadly. Moonleta wrapped her arms around him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Flay's point of view:  
  
'I can't believe this, they have just met and she is already all over him. Unless they know each other and she is another coordinator. I guess that I am going to have to watch over her.' I said still starring at the two. But I didn't notice that Sai walked up and tapped my shoulder. I jumped a little.  
  
"What are you doing here Flay; I thought that you said that you weren't feeling good?" I nodded. But then he noticed Moonleta and Kira. "She has only been here for a little over an hour and he already has her in his arms."  
  
"Sai, do you think that they may have known each other in the past?" I asked now looking at Sai. He looked at me then fixed his glasses.  
  
"They may have but from when. I don't know. I heard that she is a physic. And she could read minds." I shook my head.  
  
"I don't believe that stuff."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Moonleta still held Kira. Kira just let her embrace him and hold him close to her. In the past he liked her a lot and now that she was back in his life he felt at peace. He could not be any happier now that he was in Moonleta's embrace. She then let him go and just stared at him.  
  
"We must prepare we are about to be attacked. I must tell the bridge. Please close up MG for me. I have to hurry." Kira nodded and closed the gundam's cockpit and went after her. When Moonleta exited the room, she was greeted by Flay and Sai.  
  
"Hey Moonleta, that's a nice gundam you built." Sai said moving his glasses closer to his face.  
  
"I have no time to talk right now. We are about to be attacked by the ZAFT forces." Sai looked at her in shock. Flay just laughed.  
  
"How do you know, oh let me guess you a physic. I forgot. The ZAFT forces could not have possibly caught up with us." Moonleta turned to Sai.  
  
"Sai, do me a tiny favor and tell the bridge to change our direction." Sai nodded then ran off before Flay could say anything.  
  
"I don't know why he believes that you are a physic. I think that ESP stuff is all just a legend."  
  
"As always a daddy's little spoiled brat. To bad your father died in that crash." Flay looked at her evilly.  
  
"SHUT UP, you think that you know everything because you think that you have physic powers. You don't know what happened, if Kira...."  
  
"If Kira destroyed all the ZAFT gundams? Do you know how much he tries to save your little butt as his friends and the others? Have it ever struck you that you are just a spoiled brat and don't understand what anyone is going through. Yeah you saw your father's ship destroyed. But you had no right to blame it all on Kira. Every fight Kira puts his life in danger. He does that so he could protect everyone on the Archangel. So what if he is a coordinator. When you are a pilot all you see and know is fighting. So don't think that you are better then him to blame your father's death all on Kira. If you loved your father so much you would have done something or anything to save him. Instead of yelling at Kira and saying that it was his fault that your father died." Moonleta yelled at Flay and then walked off. Flay started to cry. Kira was listening to every word Moonleta said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Yeah, Yeah. I know it sucks but I did it. Well I hope that you liked the first Chapter. I am trying to make up new stories but also I am trying to update my other stories. I haven't been in the mood to write for a few days. The cause of that is very difficult. Well I promise you that this story will get better. But I need reviews. Thanks a lot. 


	2. Nightmares

Before I go on with the story. I would like to thank all of those who reviewed. I thought that I sucked but you guys said that it didn't so here I am with the next chapter. Thanks a lot everyone and please keep reviewing. Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Nightmares  
  
Moonleta hurried down the hall to the bridge. She didn't exactly know when the ZAFT forces were going to attack but she hurried down the hall anyways. But as she was running a vision hit her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- Vision (Moonleta's point of view)  
  
I was running a long hallway. All I could see was a bright white light. The halls were white. Very white. I don't know why I was running. I didn't turn around to see if I was being followed. Then next I was in my gundam. MG took off, as I was flying in space I saw was once a battlefield. But I saw two gundams. The Strike and Aegis gundams, they were badly beaten up. They were still fighting. I tried to get a line so I could talk to them but my voice could not be heard. I had no voice all I could do was to watch them kill each other.  
  
Tears fell from my eyes. I was scared, scared that I would lose both. I love them dearly but I could not watch them, best friends forever, kill each other. They were aiming for the last attack......  
  
End of Vision ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
As she had the vision she could not walk straight. Her right hand on her forehead and the other trying to keep her from falling. She had tears falling from her eyes. Then she fell forward. When she landed on the ground her world went black. Her long hair fell around her and her hands were out to her sides.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sai walked from the bridge he was shaking his head. Then when he looked up he saw Moonleta's body on the ground. He ran to her side. He tried to feel a heart beat.  
  
"Lieutenant Ramius!" Then Ramius ran out from the bridge and also saw Moonleta's body on the ground. Then Lieutenant Flaga ran out and picked up Moonleta and rushed her to the infirmary.  
  
Flaga rushed right passed Kira. Kira saw that Flaga had Moonleta in his arms. He ran after him. Once at the infirmary Flaga laid Moonleta on a bed. The doctor of the Archangel rushed into the room. Dr. Uma Yakasu checked Moonleta's temperature and everything else. She gave out a happy sigh after she had done her checks.  
  
Kira was eager to know what was wrong with his friend. He stood at the doorway when Dr. Yakasu checked Moonleta. Dr. Yakasu turned to Kira.  
  
"Kira she will be fine. She had a small attack of a sort. But she will be fine. All she needs now is rest. What ever gave her that attack must have really scared her. But she will be fine, so don't worry to much." Then she turned to Flaga "Lieutenant Flaga, please tell the others that she is fine." She exited the room. Flaga looked at Kira and walked over to him.  
  
"That gave everyone a scare but if Dr Yakasu says that she will be fine she will. You could stay if you like. I have to talk to Lieutenant Ramius." Kira just nodded and starred at the sleeping Moonleta. He felt comfortable to know that Moonleta was fine. After some time just sitting by her side Kira was tried and walked to his room. He had gotten his own room shortly before Moonleta was joining to board the Archangel.  
  
Kira walked the only halls to his room. Then he thought back on Moonleta. He remembered his past with her. And how they were happy. But then he remembered that she could never love him because she is still in love with Athrun. He frowned then and continued to his room.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
As Moonleta was asleep. Her mind had drifted into a slumber. Her dream continued from where her earlier vision had left off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------- Moonleta's Dream (Her POV)  
  
"Kira? Athrun?" I said as my gundam Moon Goddess neared their aiming gundams. I knew that they could not hear me. All I wanted to do was to stop the fight. I didn't think that it was right that Kira and Athrun were going to kill each other. As my gundam got closer to the two. It seemed as if they didn't even see me. They finally they shot. The shot went right through my gundam, as if I were a ghost and so was MG. And the shots hot each other.  
  
"KIRA!!!" I screamed, Athrun some how dodged the attack but Kira didn't. Then I brought my screen so I could see Kira. He was coughing up blood and trying to breathe.  
  
"I love you, Moonleta Comagota. Sorry that I failed to save you and the others. Please...for...forgive....me....." I heard Kira said with the last once of his strength. I was crying terribly.  
  
"Kira no, you can't die on me. Kira....I love you! Please you can't die!" Then I looked over at Athrun's Aegis gundam. A monitor came up and I saw Athrun with a gun in his right hand. Then the next thing I knew was that he shot himself in the head.  
  
All in one day I lost both of the guys I loved dearly. My hands trembled violently and it seemed as if I was crying a sea of tears. "Kira....Athrun...Why did you two leave me alone again?"  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Moonleta woke up all of a sudden. She whispered Kira's name. She then noticed that she was crying and her hands trembling violently. A sudden urged came over her. She had to see Kira; she had to know if he was alright.  
  
So she got to her feet and ran out of the infirmary. She had no idea on where Kira's room was. So she ran down the halls until she saw Kira's little bird that Athrun made him. The little bird saw her and flew up to her.  
  
"Do you know where Kira's room is?" Then the bird flew off. Moonleta followed the bird and then came to a door. She carefully opened the door and saw that Kira was on his bed sleeping soundly. She let out a grateful sigh and walked into the room. There was a little lamp that was on near his bed so that Moonleta could see his face.  
  
She walked to his bedside and knelled down to see his face. He looked so handsome. A few strands of his hair covered his face. His breathing was calm. His head lied on his left hand. Moonleta blushed slightly. She moved the strands of hair from his face and just starred at him.  
  
"Moonleta...." Kira said softly. Moonleta looked at him and saw that he was said her name in his dream. So she stayed for a little longer. "Moonleta, I love you...." Moonleta was shocked.  
  
'Kira loves me? Does he really love or is he just saying that in his dreams? Oh Kira, I don't know if I love you back. But in do time I will know.' Then Kira started to stir in his sleep. Moonleta wasn't paying attention when he woke up.  
  
"Moonleta, what are you doing in here?" Moonleta jumped then looked back at Kira. He was starting to sit up in his bed.  
  
"Nothing really, I had a dream or vision and I was scared so I ran in here to see if you were alright."  
  
"So the dream or vision had me in it?" Moonleta blushed a little and nodded. "Would it help if you talked about it?"  
  
"No, not really. Well I'm sorry for waking you up. See you in the morning." With that Moonleta ran out of the room and into her room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So how was it? Sorry that this chapter is shorter then the first but I wanted to update. Well next chapter is called We meet Again. See yall then. 


	3. We Meet Again

Chapter 3  
  
We Meet Again  
  
Kira woke up early the next morning on his clock said five. He sat up in his bed and ran his fingers through his short brown hair. Then he heard a knock at his door. Kira wonder who would come to see him this early in the morning.  
  
"Who is it?" Kira said still in a tried tone.  
  
"Sorry Kira did I wake you up?" Kira then jumped out of bed and ran around his room fixing things up and changing.  
  
"No, but hold on for a little I will be at the door in a little, Moonleta." He heard her say a soft OK. Kira ran into his bathroom and did the usually morning routine. After he was done he ran to the door. He opened it and saw that Moonleta was wearing a silk crimson blue dress. And her hair was down. In Kira's mind his mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
"Sorry to bother you this early in the morning but I need to talk to you." Kira nodded and welcomed her into his room and then shut the door. Moonleta made her way to a chair at Kira's desk.  
  
"So what is it that you need to talk to me about?" Kira said as he made his way to another chair not that far from Moonleta. Moonleta hung her head and looked at the ground.  
  
"Last night when I came into your room I heard you say that you love me. Is that what you feel for me, love?" Kira was shocked but he knew that he could not hold anything back from his friend nor lie.  
  
"Moonleta, I...." Then someone opened Kira's room door. It was Sai who was breathing really hard. Moonleta and Kira turned to Sai.  
  
"Sorry to break up a great moment but the ZAFT forces have caught up with us!" Moonleta looked at him in shock.  
  
"But my visions said that if we turned our direction east we would not run into them."  
  
"Yeah, about that, the pilot of the Archangel thought that you made that up so we kept going north."  
  
"Damn these idiots." Kira looked at her in shock and so did Sai. She got up from where she was sitting and ran to where the gundams were being kept. Kira followed her.  
  
Kira was the first to leave the gundams' storage area. Moonleta was next then Flaga. When Moonleta took off she contacted the Archangel.  
  
"I hope that you are happy that you didn't believe me. If you went in any direction then north then we would have never ran into the ZAFT forces. Now I you would excuse me, I must prepare for battle. Damn bastards." Moonleta said the last part softly so no one could hear her.  
  
Then as she cut off the monitor and started cursing the pilot for not believing her, Kira put a line up so that could talk to Moonleta. One thing that he didn't notice before she entered MG that she had changed her outfit. She was now wearing her old dress and her hair was down. He saw that she was cursing to herself.  
  
"Moonleta..." He said.  
  
"What do you want?!" Moonleta said harshly but looked at her monitor. "Sorry Kira, I didn't mean that. I thought that it was the bridge. What is it?" She tried to smile.  
  
"Nothing, I will talk to you when we get back." Then the screen clicked off. Then Moonleta returned to her thoughts. She concentrated on the battle ahead. She moved to her right and saw two gundams coming toward them.  
  
"Kira, they are here. I do hope that you are ready to fight." Moonleta said to herself. She turned to the direction of the approaching gundams. She saw the Aegis gundam and other gundams coming toward them. Then all of a sudden she started to remember her vision that she had last night. She felt the beat of her heart all over her body; she gripped her heart and fell to her knees. Her gundam went to its knees. Kira saw that and flew to Moonleta.  
  
"Moonleta, are you ok. Moonleta......" Then she slowly got to her feet and nodded.  
  
"I'm ok Kira. It was nothing. I'll be fine." Kira nodded. "Don't worry about me right now. We may have to fight." Then they both nodded.  
  
"Kira, I see that you have a new fighter." Moonleta heard in her head. As she recovered to her feet she brought a monitor up so she could see Athrun.  
  
"I am Moonleta Comagota, of the Earth Federal Force. And pilot of the Moon Goddess." Athrun's face went pale when she told him her name.  
  
"Moonleta is that really you? But you are a coordinator why did you join the Earth Forces?" Moonleta ignored him.  
  
"Now if you do not wish to battle then leave or if not then we will have no choice but to fight. It is your choice Athrun Zala. But I must warn you do not let your emotions get in the way of your fight." Athrun made his hands ball up.  
  
"Moonleta why are you doing this? Why do you act like there was nothing as our friendship between us? What changed you?" Moonleta tried to hold her tears back.  
  
"That was all in the past! What has happened, happened! We can not change our past! Athrun Zala make up your mind, should we fight or not!" Moonleta's tears could not be held back anymore. Tears fell rapidly as she waited for Athrun to choose.  
  
"I never back down from a battle. Now prepare yourself Moonleta Comagota!"  
  
"And I too Athrun Zala never back down from a battle either." Athrun went straight after Moonleta but Kira moved her away. So they started fighting.  
  
Other gundams went after Moonleta. She had made a laser sword from her mind. It formed from her hands. She had cut through the attacking gundams destroying the gundams and the pilots. She had hated to fight but she had no choice. Then she looked at Kira and Athrun. They were attacking with laser swords. Then they backed away and took out their guns, aiming at one another.  
  
Then suddenly as Moonleta watched the flash back of her vision came back to her.  
  
------------------------------ Flashback of Moonleta's Vision (Her POV)  
  
"Kira? Athrun?" I said as my gundam Moon Goddess neared their aiming gundams. I knew that they could not hear me. All I wanted to do was to stop the fight. I didn't think that it was right that Kira and Athrun were going to kill each other. As my gundam got closer to the two. It seemed as if they didn't even see me. They finally they shot. The shot went right through my gundam, as if I were a ghost and so was MG. And the shots hot each other.  
  
"KIRA!!!" I screamed, Athrun some how dodged the attack but Kira didn't. Then I brought my screen so I could see Kira. He was coughing up blood and trying to breathe.  
  
"I love you, Moonleta Comagota. Sorry that I failed to save you and the others. Please...for...forgive....me....." I heard Kira said with the last once of his strength. I was crying terribly.  
  
"Kira no, you can't die on me. Kira....I love you! Please you can't die!"  
  
End  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Kira!" She screamed both gundams didn't hear her scream. Then Moonleta's body started to glow. Then a huge wave of bright light covered anything and everything. The light came from none other then Moonleta. Kira and Athrun lowered their weapons and shielded their eyes from the light.  
  
Athrun and the other gundams fled thinking that Moonleta was going to destroy everything. Kira flew his gundam toward her. The light did not fade at all. The closer he got the brighter it was. Also the closer he got the harder it was to get to Moonleta. He thought the closer he got the farther away she was from his grasp. She wasn't screaming his name anymore.  
  
But when he got close to her gundam as he could he got a line through so he could talk to her. He saw that she was curled into a ball floating. She wasn't responding to anything that he was saying. But then before he almost gave up on trying to talk to her, a tube came from her star shaped cockpit. It came and hooked onto Kira's. He exited his cockpit and flew his way over to Moonleta's. He opened it and flew in. He floated over to Moonleta, he grabbed Moonleta. She uncurled out of her ball state. But by doing that the light got brighter. He pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"Moonleta, I should have told you this before. And maybe you wouldn't be hurting as much. Moonleta, I want to say that I love you. I loved you from the moment we first met in the Prep school. But I thought that you would never love me back because you love Athrun." Then the light started to fade away. Then they both fell to the ground. Kira guessed that Moonleta's gravity came back. He took off his helmet and threw it to the side.  
  
He got to his feet with Moonleta coming up with him. She didn't response at all to anything. Kira started to become scared.  
  
"Kira, I love you too. I guess that at the moment you and Athrun were about to fire at one another I realized that I never loved Athrun but I loved you. All this time. I was just stupid to realize it. Please forgive me Kira." Kira heard Moonleta's soft voice. He smiled. And moved back a little so he could see Moonleta's face. Then after a few moments of silence Kira's lips were on hers.  
  
Moonleta happily wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned it by putting his arms around her waist. After sometime they were kissing they moved apart to breathe. Kira saw that Moonleta's face was deeply flushed; she was looking down and breathing heavily.  
  
"So you really love me Moonleta?" Kira said looking at Moonleta. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Yes, Kira Yamato yes I do love you. I was just so scared to lose you. I had a vision that you were killed and Athrun shot himself after he killed you. I was just scared." Then Kira pulled her into his embrace. She started to cry a little.  
  
"It's ok Moonleta. I will never leave you not in life or death. I will always be with you because I love you with all I can give you." Moonleta looked straight into Kira's eyes, she was still crying a little. Then Kira kissed her again.  
  
---------------------  
  
Sorry about rushing it a little at the end. And yes I know that this chapter is kinda confusing and stuff but I hope that you will please bear with me. I just wanted to update and hopefully get more reviews. Today is my Birthday so please could people review my stories. I would like that a lot for a Birthday present. Thankx a lot. 


End file.
